reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Irish
|image = |aka = El Rato |gender = Male |location = Transitory |affiliations = John Marston Nigel West Dickens French (Leander Holland) Welsh (Alwyn Lloyd) Shaky |status = Deceased |birth = Unknown |death = 1914 |family = |weapon = Cattleman Revolver Repeater Carbine |voice actor =Kharrison Sweeney }} is a Major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Irish is an immigrant to the American West, still possessing a thick Irish brogue. He is a dysfunctional alcoholic known to greatly exaggerate and tell tales of which he rarely remembers the finer details. When John works alongside him, Marston often does the dirty work with Irish nowhere to be found, further perpetuating his reputation as a bumbling drunk and coward. Interactions Irish is one of the supporting characters in the first chapter of Red Dead Redemption. His help was suggested to John by Nigel West Dickens as the man who could get Marston heavier firepower along with ammunition for the gun, as well. After saving Irish and doing him some favors, he will help John take over the last known hideout of Bill Williamson - Fort Mercer. To conquer the fort, Irish supplies Marston and his entourage with a Gatling Gun and the ammunition that goes with it. However, when the firefight starts in Fort Mercer, he is nowhere to be found until just before the mission is concluded. His excuse: "I awoke in a pair of titties and I felt I should get reacquainted with them." Among the "favors" Marston does for Irish is the escort of a stagecoach and a raft to Nuevo Paraiso. Quotes Epilogue After entering Nuevo Paraiso, is never seen again. In 1914, the "miscellany" section of the newspaper says that an "Irish man, of unknown name" accidentally shot himself dead in an outhouse in Thieves' Landing; an extremely undignified death. *During We Shall Be Together in Paradise, Irish mentions he was born into the world fighting and he will leave it fighting, to which John replies that he thinks Irish will leave it pissing his pants, unknowingly predicting Irish's death in the future when his gun accidentally goes off in an outhouse in Thieves' Landing. Mission Appearances *"A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" *"Man is Born Unto Trouble" *"On Shaky's Ground" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" *"We Shall Be Together in Paradise" Controversy At least one news outlet has criticized the portrayal of Irish as the "town drunk" who attempts to talk his way out of situations as being the "Stereotype of the drunken Paddy." [http://www.herald.ie/national-news/irish-drunk-sours-launch-of-hit-game-2187117.html Article at the Herald Online] Trivia *Irish is a playable multiplayer character in the Liars and Cheats DLC Pack. *If shot at before starting a mission, he may shoot back and possibly kill the player or simply run. *Irish's real name is never mentioned in-game. *He seems to be a character similar to that of the McRearys, an Irish mob family in another Rockstar game, GTA IV. *Irish seems to keep his revolver tucked into the front of his pants compared to being in a holster. This is likely why his gun killed him after it discharged in the outhouse and possibly why it discharged in the first place. *After We Shall Be Together in Paradise it is possible to kill him but you need to be extremely quick andand use dead eye. Gallery File:Rdr_irish_excuses.jpg|''"I was just comin' ta see ya, when th' drink got th' better o' me."'' Irish Wallpaper.jpg References Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Single Player